Diana Markerns
A former spoiled rich kid, Diana is best (formerly forced) friends with Natalie Norwest and her little friendship circle. She acts as the grounded influence amongst the very passionate and excitable members. She goes onto act as one of the founds for the Talbot Pack Crusaders and develops a child like crush on several members of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Diana Mackerns *'Aliases': Glacial *'Age': 13 (First Appearance), 16 (Talbot Pack Crusaders) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Silver *'Likes': Order, check lists, being mature, her best friends, being 'better' (formerly), being seen, her friends, Sage (Child like crush), Lilliana (Her dog) *'Dislikes': Disorder, mess, riffraff, being ignored, Wan being a prevent, Stacie obsession with Peter *'Family': Father (board member of Bio-Tech Corp), Mother (politician) Appearance Human Standing above average at 5'2ft she is considered quite thin and lean for a girl her age, but was considered very attractive even before her change, with a good if skinny figure. Her face is log with a regal look about it and would have the appearance she was looking down at you, with her larger silver eyes and slightly softer face she has a serve look about her. Her long hair trails down to her lower back, while her two small bangs part slightly to the right side of her head and end just bellow her eyes. She usually wears paler clothing closer to white, sometimes a green jacket and shorter brown tartan skirt just above the knees along with long blue socks. After becoming a Lycan her stickish figure fills out a little, and her very pale skin gains a slightly more tanned and natural look while she grows to 5'4. Her chest also becomes noticeably impressive and is quite perky: which she is over the moon about. Her legs lengthen out which added mostly to her height, and her long hair takes on a silky shine to it while her face physically matures although still carries her same severe regal look making her recognisable. Interestingly her voice deepens and also cracks due to the transformation. Lycan As a Lycan, Diana figure goes from stickish to filling out a little, becoming less thin and more defined. Her body of course is predominantly white covering her lower chest inner arms, inner thigh and inner shins. However her fur turns a light aqua green which covers her shoulders, outer legs, lower shins, back, face, outer arms and forms on her chest, merging with the green on her shoulders and arms into a triangle shape wedge pointing down towards her feet. Also just bellow her belly button another green wedge appears looking like a tiny thin belt. She is now six foot four with the amazon super model bodies that older werewolf's have, although while hips and rear end gain a noticeable boost, her chest stays very impressive but does not see any noticeable change. She is also very proud of her rather large and bushy green tail with the small tuft of white on the end. Pack Outfit Diana's pack outfit is a dark red shoulderless one piece swimsuit with patten like gaps running from the centre of her chest down to her just bellow her naval, in a zig zag cross like pattern. She also wears a long sleeved white coat that hugs her body, with it draping itself over her shoulders and connecting up into a hood she frequently wears up in combat, while the left side of the coat folds over into a broach on her left shoulder, while the tail of the coat drops down and splits in two just above her tail. This coat hugs her body thanks to a dark black belt slung low on her hips with multiple pocket. She also wears a pair of dark red latex leggings kept in place by a pair of black latex strap around the ankle and white latex strap around the thigh. Background 'Dropped' into the public school system after a particularly big row with her father after demanding another pony at the age of six, she initially resented having to get to know kids her own age, especially the bizarre Natalie Norwest who her father insisted she get to know. While the first few play dates between the two wound up with them intensely disliking them, the fact Diana was forced to socialize with not only her but her friends Zeeve Leads and Stacie London lead to her developing a begrudging friendship. Always a voice of scepticism and always willing to comment, she quickly became a grounding force for the rather eccentric gang of kids. While she would often clash with her fellow class mates, often storming off claiming to never return, and even at one point tried to surpass Natalie as class president, she would nonetheless continue to hang out with them, secretly having a deep fondness for their crazy antics. While initially very open about her contempt for Natalie's belief in werewolves and the supernatural she would pull a one-eighty turn in her attitude after the werewolves Sage and Huntress saved her from a hostage situation along with Natalie and Stacie. As such she became a willing member of Natalie's club/cult The Underside of the Wolf Paw, the group's secretary, and a very fanatical member wanting nothing more than to become a werewolf. Even after the cult was reformed into the Talbot Pack Crusaders she was one of its newly founding members and was over the moon to finally become a werewolf. She would go onto be Natalie's number 2 when it came to organising the Crusaders, having the patience for structure that her friends lacked. As such she often worked out the rotas for the luna calendar, who would go on patrol where and even serves as a driving force in settling disputes between its more antagonistic members. Still her ambition can get the best of her and her arrogance can often lead to her overstepping her bounds. She would later accidently infect her pet Pomeranian Lilliana turning her into a Baskerville (were-hound) and the groups mascot: when she returned home bleeding and her dog licked her wounds. Personality Cool, closed off and possessing an air of superiority, Diana is a child who used to get everything she wanted. While possessing an air of snobbery and sophistication uncharacteristic of her age, she is still a child at heart and is more trying to make herself feel distinct and different from her class mates. In truth she is quite excitable, if talented at hiding it, and gets deeply passionate about what she gats involved in, hence her suggestion they kidnap the werewolves. As a result the attitude she puts out is more of a screen for her true childish, curiosity, and deeply desires to join in on the silly antics, but also wants to be considered an adult. She also has a tendency to not think her ideas through, with a good start and knowing where she wants to go but not being able to come up with a real answer of how to get from A to B. She is also seen to be one of the more fanatical members of the Underside of the Wolf's Paw, practically begging to be turned, which is ironic consider when she first appears she dismisses werewolves as nonsense. She takes to being a werewolf with great enthusiasm and treats many of the older wolves as teachers to be learned from, and seems over eager to improve her skills. As a teenager she is extremely organised and analytical, with a keen mind for order, so much so she actually prepared a ten page check list of items she would have to have on the night of the transformation. (Many of which she did not need.) Indeed it is obvious she over prepares and often worries needlessly and sometimes necessarily. She is one of the few people who point out things such as Carlos Marmers gaining the ability to walk will create issues and so organises cover stories by inviting him to stay around Natalie's and manages to fake forms for a bogus medical treatment. She often rages against her fellow pack mates and is easily driven into explosive bouts of rage due to the pointless antics of her fellows. Yet all this serves to do is prove how much she has come to care for the misfits as she does not want to see them get hurt. She goes out of her way to protect them, even tackling Prof. Python into a sewage drain to prevent him killing Natalie (only to freeze him with her powers.) When her friends are in danger despite her prissy and stuck up nature Diana will lay her life down for her friends. Unknown to most is that Diana is Bisexual and has a hard crush on many of her team mates. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Ice Ghost': Being able to make herself intangible, Diana can walk through walls when she activates this ability and anything she walks through rapidly drops in temperature. As such when the form is active, she can put out fires, freeze people's body parts and lower the temperature of an object to make it more brittle. Only silver and enchanted weapons can hurt her in this form. Skills *'Organization': Diana is amazingly organised, she mentally categorises everything she does and seems to have a near perfect memory. While still a young child she take her fondness for keeping things neat and tidy very seriously and hates messes in any capacity. She acted for their first werewolf club as the primary sectary and actually helped coordinate the myriad of children's evacuation from the tanker. *'Werewolf Knowledge': Since she was saved by werewolves, Diana has become undeniable obsessed with them. As such she has delved into whatever treasure trove of information she can to get the truth on werewolves and interestingly becomes very knowledgeable about werewolf anatomy. *'Medicine': Knowing fully well that werewolves are not indestructible, Diana begins to study medicine and first aid after turning. Both as a way of further protecting her friends, and also as a (failed) attempt to impress Arthur. *'Gymnastics': Diana has been doing gymnastics for years: she has never been a master at it but she takes it very seriously. After joining the Talbot Pack Crusaders combined with her werewolf physiology, combined with some instruction for Sarah, she becomes a very effective gymnast. Both in and out of human form. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Files': Diana carries files around with her wherever she goes: they contain both personal work, and her collected knowledge on lycanthropy. Relationships Diana's Relationships Gallery Diana Markerns, casual and pack attire.JPG|Human Diana Markerns (Glacial), Lycan and pack attire.JPG|Lycan Diana Markerns, bathing suit, prom dress, and anatomy.JPG|Bathing suit, Prom dress, and Anatomy Voice Actor *Chantal Strand - Prior to transformation *Christel Khalil - Following transformation Trivia *Diana theme song is 'I'm a bitch I'm a lover' by Meredith Brooks Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Werewolves Category:Underside of the Wolf Paw Category:Talbot Pack